1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market for display apparatuses, which may include media that allow users to communicate with each other and access information, has increased with the development of informatization technology. Various forms of display apparatuses may include organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs), which may exhibit good performance, small thickness, light weight, and low power consumption.